


5 способов заставить семпая заметить тебя

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 5 Things, Bad Advice, Fluff, Getting Together, Guitars, M/M, Slice of Life, Tutoring
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: См.название.
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	5 способов заставить семпая заметить тебя

Тяжело быть парнем в доме, где живут аж две девушки. Всегда приходилось смотреть на их новые наряды и убеждать, что очень идёт и не капли не полнит. А уж в магазин за прокладками для сестёр бегать... Кисе считал, что это нанесло ему глубокую психологическую травму, после такого даже регулярно забываемые кем-то в ванной трусики не пугали.

"Если бы я уже не был геем, сёстры бы меня таким сделали," – часто ужасался про себя Кисе, слушая, как они разговаривают о парнях. В таких подробностях и так язвительно даже товарищи по команде девчонок не обсуждали. Хотя главным образом наверное, потому, что Касамацу за такие разговоры ругал. Кисе это только одобрял, он совсем не хотел, чтобы его семпай задумывался о романтике – по крайней мере, с кем-то, кроме Кисе. Но пока что Касамацу задумывался только о баскетбольных победах.

По сравнению со сплетнями о парнях вечно разбросанные по дому женские журналы и томики сёдзё-манги и яоя казались мелочью. Насчёт яоя Кисе, правда, не возражал и всегда внимательно пролистывал яойную мангу перед тем, как отнести в комнату сестёр.

Но однажды привычка сестёр оставлять своё чтиво где попало Кисе здорово помогла. Дело было так: вечером после очередной съёмки Кисе вернулся домой и устало плюхнулся на диван. Под ним что-то зашуршало.  
– Опять кто-то журнал тут бросил,– пожаловался вслух Кисе. Сидеть на журнале было неудобно, пришлось достать, хотя шевелиться особенно и не хотелось. Кисе принялся лениво листать страницы в надежде увидеть какую-нибудь из своих фотографий. И тут он наткнулся на статью, от которой аж подскочил. Это было именно то, что надо! "5 способов заставить семпая заметить тебя".  
– Ну-ка, ну-ка... – пробормотал Кисе и углубился в чтение.

1\. "Парни любят спортивных девушек, покажи семпаю свою физподготовку."  
Кисе рассудил, что обычную физподготовку Касамацу и так видит на каждой тренировке, так что показать нужно было что-то особенное. Он полночи рассматривал в интернете видео специальных баскетбольных приёмов, пока просто-напросто не заснул у компьютера. Наутро, глядя в зеркало, Кисе ужаснулся. Такой помятый вид никогда не впечатлит семпая! И что ещё хуже, Кисе понял, что из вчера просмотренного он не запомнил почти ничего.  
– Что-нибудь придумаю, – оптимистично заявил Кисе своему отражению.  
Но на тренировке ему в голову не пришло ничего, кроме жонглирования баскетбольными мячами.  
– Семпай, смотри, как я умею! – позвал он.  
– Кончай страдать фигнёй! – рявкнул Касамацу и запустил в Кисе мячом. Попал.  
"Дурацкая была идея," – понял потом Кисе. Но от своей цели он отказываться не собирался.

2\. "Самый короткий путь к сердцу – через желудок! Угости семпая вкусным бенто, и он обязательно поймёт твои чувства."  
Готовить Кисе не умел, но бенто у него всегда были в избытке – каждый день по крайней мере шесть девочек утверждали, что случайно приготовили слишком много и с удовольствием поделятся с Кисе. Обычно Кисе отказывался, он же должен был соблюдать диету. Но в этот день он всё же взял коробочку с обедом у школьницы, которая, насколько Кисе знал, состояла в кулинарном клубе.  
Касамацу он обнаружил на крыше.  
– Семпай, не хочешь бенто? У меня лишний, – сказал Кисе. Соврать, что приготовил слишком много, он не решился, и так ясно, что повар из Кисе никакой.  
– Откуда лишний? – подозрительно спросил Касамацу.  
– Ишихара-сан из кулинарного клуба дала.  
– Вот и ешь сам! – недовольно ответил Касамацу.  
"Ревнует," – решил Кисе.

3\. "Девушка должна не только хорошо выглядеть, но и хорошо пахнуть. Почему не попробовать новый, необычный аромат духов? Семпай обратит на тебя внимание."  
– Почему в раздевалке воняет туалетным освежителем? – недовольно спросил Касамацу и чихнул. – Гадость какая!  
Кисе спрятал свой новый хвойный дезодорант поглубже в сумку и притворился, что не понимает, о чём речь.

4\. "Наверняка есть что-то, что ты умеешь делать лучше других. Впечатли семпая своим особым талантом!"  
Лучше других Кисе умел играть в баскетбол. А ещё умел сниматься в рекламе. До ближайшей игры ждать было ещё долго, а Кисе хотел сразу закрепить достигнутый предыдущими действиями успех. Значит, нужно показать семпаю крутые стороны работы моделью. К счастью, в самой новой фотосессии Кисе рекламировал не минералку или плавки, а нормальный мужской продукт – джинсы. Фотографии получились живописные – на мотоцикле, с гитарой, на фоне заката... Кисе не сомневался, что это окажется Касамацу по нраву.  
– Семпай, семпай, как тебе это? – он сунул Касамацу под нос журнал, открытый на стратегически важной странице с рекламой.  
– Не тычь мне в лицо! – ответил Касамацу и пнул Кисе.  
– Ай! За что! Я же так хорошо там получился!  
Касамацу присмотрелся к открытому развороту и хмыкнул.  
– Что? – забеспокоился Кисе.  
– Чего ты гитару, как дохлую кошку держишь? У вас там что, никто с гитарой обращаться не умеет?  
– А семпай умеет? – удивился Кисе.  
– Более-менее, – пожал плечами Касамацу.  
– Ух ты! Семпай, научи меня!  
– Отстань, делать мне больше нечего.  
– А вдруг мне когда-нибудь нужно будет выступать на телевидение? Музыкальный талант мне бы пригодился!  
– А ты им караоке спой, это у тебя получается.  
Кисе надулся:  
– Семпай злой! А если я тебе буду отдавать все свои карманные деньги за следующий месяц, согласишься?  
– За кого ты меня принимаешь, за хулигана какого-то? – Касамацу попытался опять пнуть Кисе, но тот увернулся.  
– Семпай, ну пожалуйста?  
– Ладно,– вздохнул Касамацу. – Хотя я уверен, что об этом пожалею. Сегодня вечером у тебя время есть?  
– Да! – довольно согласился Кисе.

5\. "Покажи семпаю, что полагаешься на него, что тебе нужна его помощь – он не сможет отказать!"  
Побывать у Касамацу дома, да ещё и в его комнате – для Кисе это был предел мечтаний. Он с любопытством осматривался.  
– Я принесу нам попить, а ты ничего не трогай! – сказал Касамацу и ушёл на кухню.  
Но как не трогать, когда всё такое интересное! Кисе ожидал, что у Касамацу в комнате будет военный порядок, но на письменном столе были горы бумаг и книг, школьные вперемешку с теорией баскетбола, а из-под кровати виднелись скомканные гетры. На одной стене висел флаг Кайджо, а рядом – газетная вырезка в рамке. Кисе подошёл поближе.  
– Подающий надежды плеймейкер школы Кайджо Касамацу Юкио... – прочитал он.  
– Эй, не читай! – Касамацу с двумя бутылками минералки появился в дверях и нахмурился.  
– Да ладно, семпай, не плохо гордиться достижениями!  
– Это моя мама повесила, – Касамацу, казалось, немного смутился. – Она была так довольна, что про меня написали в Баскетбольном Ежемесячнике...  
Кисе умилился, но усилием воли смог сдержать чувства.  
– Ну ладно, начнём. Присаживайся, – сказал Касамацу и достал со шкафа гитару.  
Кисе не был специалистом, но это явно был не новый, а довольно потёртый музыкальный инструмент. Похоже, им часто пользовались.  
– Держишь гитару вот так, – Касамацу продемонстрировал. – А пальцы ставишь сюда. Бери, попробуй.  
Кисе даже стало немного боязно держать в руках вещь, которая явно много значила для Касамацу – а вдруг он что-то испортит? Но теперь уже поздно было передумывать, и Кисе попытался поставить пальцы, как ему только что продемонстирировали.  
– Хорошо, а теперь...

Прошёл час.  
– Нет, всё, я сдаюсь, – вздохнул Касамацу. – У тебя абсолютно нет музыкального слуха. Как у тебя получается петь караоке, если тебе медведь все уши отдавил?  
– Не знаю, – грустно ответил Кисе. – Наверное, потому, что в караоке я просто копирую исполнителей песни, а тут надо что-то своё...  
– Эй, не раскисай! – Касамацу больно хлопнул его по спине. – Тоже мне, трагедия. Давай ещё раз попробуем.

Прошёл ещё час, и, наконец, у Кисе получилось что-то, отдалённо похожее на мелодию.  
– Семпай, ты слышал?!  
– Слышал, не глухой. Может, ты и не совсем безнадёжен, – довольно улыбнулся Касамацу.  
Улыбка семпая было зрелище настолько редкое и завораживающее, что Кисе не выдержал, наклонился и чмокнул Касамацу в щёку.  
– Эй, Кисе, ты что творишь? – возмущённо спросил Касамацу. Однако пинать Кисе он не торопился, это определённо значило, что он был не так уж и против.  
– Это в благодарность за урок, – заулыбался Кисе.  
– Фиговая какая-то благодарность, – фыркнул Касамацу.  
– За следующий урок я угощу тебя ужином, это лучше?  
– Только безо всяких там чужих бенто!  
– Как скажешь, семпай, – счастливо согласился Кисе.


End file.
